a) Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to the maintenance of mechanical components and techniques used for overhead garage doors, and more particularly to the removal of worn out support bearings used for a rotatable shaft used for weight support of the garage door, and the replacement of these with fresh bearings.
b) Background Information
The rotatable support shaft of a garage door is generally positioned at a location above the garage doorway and is supported from a portion of the garage structure that is above the doorway. For many years, even decades, the removal of the bearing has been done by impacting the bearings with a hammer and then the fresh bearing would be hammered into its place. This method is awkward, time consuming and sometimes damaging to the components. This is particularly true of the use of a hammer in impacting the fresh bearings into place. The person needs to be very cautious in using the hammer to make sure not only to make sure the bearing is properly positioned, abut also that the bearing is not damaged.